Ocarina of Time a novelization
by Pastopresent
Summary: A war is starting. A war that will span 7 years. A war against good and evil. And one boy stands in the middle of it all. This is his story.


**Disclaimer; Only Nintendo owns these Characters, not me. Imagine if I did!**

"In the ancient land of Hyrule, there echoes a tale of three golden goddesses, who, using their mighty power, gave birth to the land we know today. Din, with her flailing arms, cultivated the earth. Nayru, with her wisdom, gave the realm law and order. And finally Farore gave the realm life, who would uphold the law. With their labours completed, the Goddesses departed for the heavens, leaving behind an ancient relic, as the serving point for where they left this world. This Golden Relic became known as the Triforce, the ultimate power. With all three Triforce pieces connected, any man could easily rule the kingdom."

Link listened to the story with great interest. He was fascinated to discover how the world was created. To think that the Great Deku Tree had called for him was unbelievable. Just yesterday, he was the Boy without a Fairy, ridiculed by all his friends. Well, except one. He reflected on what had happened this crazy morning.

**Earlier,**

"Hello!"

A little glowing ball of light entered Link's house. It flew over to his bed, happily singing a tune.

"Hi! My names Navi! Nice to meet you!"

The boy shifted in his sleep. Navi hovered in the air, trying to get his attention. Eventually, she just plain jumped around him. Success! The boy woke up, stretched his arms and yawned. He noticed the fairy dangling in front of his face, and jumped back in shock. She giggled.

"Hi! I'm Navi!"

At the boy's silence, she continued, a little disheartened.

"The Great Deku Tree wants to see you! So c'mon! Let's go!"

The boy's face lit up, and he ran out of the room. He was descending down his ladder, when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"LINK!"

He jumped down, and turned to face his lifelong friend, Saria. She anticipated his silence, but did not expect a fairy floating next to him. She smiled.

"Link! A fairy finally came to you. Now you're finally one of us!"

Nazi spoke up. "Yeah, we're about to go see the Deku Tree!"

Saria's mouth dropped. "Wow. What an honour. You better not keep him waiting! Go, go, go! I'll wait here for you to come back."

Link nodded, happy he had his best friends support. He ran in the direction of the forest guardian, happy and nervous about what he wanted.

Like every neighbourhood, there's a good kid (Link) and a bad one, Mido. He took an unhealthy delight in making Link suffer, all because he was born without a fairy. Link was excited to see what is arch rivals reaction would be.

It wasn't good.

When Mido saw where Link was heading, he decided to block him off. "Where do you think you're going, No Fairy Boy?" Mido sneered.

In response, Link called out Navi. The look on his face was priceless.

Navi didn't like Mido's attitude. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a meeting with the Deku Tree."

Mido laughed. "What use would you be to him? You two aren't getting in without a sword or a shield, so scram!"

Link proceeded to walk past him.

Mido, being the self-appointed leader of the Kokiri, was trained in Martial Arts. He grabbed Link's arm, twisted, and forced him in the other direction. Link, having no other option, decided to take on Mido's little challenge. Besides, he was right. He wasn't going to be much use to the Deku Tree like this.

Navi however, was annoyed. "Who does he think he is? Bossing us around like that! Ok Link, I know of a place where you can get a sword, but a shield is beyond me."

Link looked at her quizzically, as he knew where to get a shield. He walked into the Kokiri shop.

"Hello! How can I help… Oh. It's YOU." The shop keep said upon their arrival. Link walked up and pointed at the Deku Sheild. The shop keep laughed. "Pay up."

Link looked at him. The other day when Mido forced him to work lifting stones, Link came and offered to do it for him. This guy owned him a favour! Link put his hands on the desk, and ooked at him threateningly. This day was not going well.

The shop keep laughed again. "Get out."

Link, thoroughly annoyed, stormed out of the shop, much to the keep's pleasure.

"Is everyone here like this?" Nazi asked. Link looked at Saria's house.

"Well, guess we're going for the sword first. Follow me!"

Nazi led him to the 'Training Ground', as they liked to call it. It was full of useful signs on fighting techniques, and often had hidden Rupiees around. At the back, there was a little hole that everyone was too afraid to go through. And that's where Navi lead him.

"C'mon! The swords just through here!"

Link was nervous. He had heard horror stories about Kokiri who travel through this hole, never to be seen again. He didn't believe them back then, but it suddenly seemed a lot scarier now than it did then. Link looked at Navi, who had a disbelieving look on her face.

"Are you REALLY afraid of this hole?" She asked. Link looked away. Navi huffed, and flew straight through it.

"SEE!" She shouted back. "I'M FINE!"

That was enough for Link. He got down on his knees, and went through it. There were a few gasps from some Kokiri's who came to see what was going on.

Once on the other side, Link came face to face with a bolder. That was the only danger this place had. Once he got past the easy obstacle, he walked over to a chest, kicked it open, and took out… The Kokiri Sword! This was a sword from ancient Kokiri legend! But he was sure no one would mind if he borrowed it for a while.

On his way back he heard some kids gathered around the hole.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"How long's he been in there?"

"The fool's gone and got himself killed!"

"Perhaps we shouldn't have been so mean to him…"

Saria came over and set them straight.

"Link wouldn't have done that! He's stronger than that, I know it!" She sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than her audience. Link choose this as the perfect moment to jump out and make his grand return to the Forest.

Everyone jumped up, and swarmed him with questions.

"What was it like?"

"Are you ok?"

"Are there monsters in there?"

"Oh you poor thing, you must have been terrified!"

After Link managed to calm them down, they all looked at him admiringly. There was a somewhat noticeable lack of Mido.

Saria came over hand hugged him. "I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that again!"

Link blushed, and gently pushed her off him.

The shop keep walked up to him, and held out the shield. "Hey, sorry about earlier, here, take this."

Link smiled, and attached the shield to his back.

Navi bobbled up and down excitedly. "Now if you excuse us, we're going to see the Great Deku Tree!"

Everyone standing around them went "Woaw!"

Link walked off, happy about the turn of events. He got to Mido, who was about to start laughing at him again, when he pulled out the sword and shield. His face dropped for the second time that day. Link left him to stand there with his mouth open, looking like an idiot.

**I quite like this story, I'm going to carry on with it if you don't mind. If you liked for whatever reason, Please leave a Review!**


End file.
